


Making you feel better

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's stressed out, luckily, his amazing boyfriend Liam knows how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy niam for everyone. My first fic for 2016 x

It had been a few stressful weeks for Niall, with touring, writing songs, crazy fans, not seeing his family all time, it got to him so easily. He was tired and stressed and at times, all he wanted to do stay in bed all day and do nothing. But he knew that at the end of every stressful day, he had his amazing boyfriend Liam to help him through the worst of times. The two had been dating for over three years after spending so much time together they both fell in love and were happy. 

On one particular stressed out day, where Niall had to record for 6 hours straight and then got mobbed by a load of fans, he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep forever. "Ni?" A voice called from the kitchen, it was Liam, he was currently cooking a large meal for his Irish boyfriend, knowing Niall would want a large meal after today. Niall went into the kitchen, giving Liam a small smile. "Hey li." Niall said quietly, admiring the food. "Looks good." Niall then left the room, going to the living room.

Liam was confused, when there was food around, Niall would be straight in there trying to get something to eat, he knew something was wrong with the boy. Liam went to the living room to see Niall laid down on the couch, looking down. "Niall, are you ok?" Liam asked concerned. "I'm fine li, just tired, I might have a little nap before I eat." With that Niall left to go upstairs. Liam sighed, he knew Niall was extremely stressed out and tired but he never admitted it, he was too stubborn that way.

Liam decided to check on his boyfriend upstairs. He went to their bedroom to see Niall laying on the bed without any emotion on his face. "Baby." Liam said softly, sitting on the bed by Niall. "It's okay, we have have a bad day, I know you're tired." Niall just sighed. "I just get sick of it Liam, everything. All the hate, the rumours, the lies. Sometimes I just can't take it." Liam silently agreed, out of all the boys, Niall took it the hardest. Liam thought of a way to make him Niall feel better, he suddenly thought of the perfect thing.

"Niall." Liam said, making his Irish boyfriend look up. "Lie on your front and take your top off, I'll help you." Niall just nodded did what he was told. Liam just admired his younger boyfriend, then took his own top off as well. He got on top of his laid down boyfriend and gave a kiss on his back. He then laid his hands on the pale back and started to massage them on his shoulders.

Niall moaned at the sudden relaxing feeling as Liam rubbed on the tension in Niall's delicate shoulder. "My poor baby." Liam whispered gently as he continued to rub on Niall's shoulders. "I know it can be hard sometimes, the stress can get to you and it seems like the worst thing in the world." Liam kissed Niall's back softly, smelling his boyfriend's cologne. Liam rubbed deeper into Niall's back as he went lower and lower and then went back up to his shoulders. 

"But just remember my love, I will always be there for you. We will all be there for you. I love you more then anything on this world. We are in this together, you and me." When he was done with the massage, he made Niall turn around on his back. He took of Niall's shorts and boxers and kissed down Niall's pale body, making the Irish boy moan out loud. 

Soon Liam got to Niall's hard erection and straight away started to suck him off, making Niall moan even louder. "Oh fuck! Liam." Niall said between moans, making Liam going as fast as he could, wanting make his boyfriend feel good. Soon enough, Niall got close and couldn't help himself, cumming in his boyfriend's mouth as Liam swallowed it all.

Niall breathed put loud, coming down from his high as Liam laid next to him, giving him a big hug. "Thank you li, I love you so much." Niall whispered giving Liam a kiss. "It's ok my love, all I want is for you to be happy, you deserve it more then anyone in this world." Niall smiled at his romantic boyfriend and gave him another kiss. "Now Ni, how about you and me have that lovely meal I made earlier and watch some romantic films all night?" "That sounds perfect." Niall replied as the two got up from the bed and went downstairs. For the rest of the night, the two spent all their time together in peace, and Niall felt better knowing his boyfriend would always be there from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Niam gives us all life. Hope you all enjoy x


End file.
